dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 4 is titled "Battle of Gods". Summary Gokou wonders if Beerus wants to meet the Super Saiyan God, so Gokou orders Bulma to get the Dragon Balls prepared. Gokou summons Shenron to find out the secret to Super Saiyan God, so Shenron explained the six righteous Saiyans are needed to transform one into a Super Saiyan God. When only there are five Saiyans present, Videl reveals that she is pregnant, so the Saiyans gather together with Videl and her child to transform Gokou into the Super Saiyan God. Everyone is amazed by Gokou's appearance and Gohan wonders why he is unable to sense his father's energy, but Piccolo explains a human cannot sense the energy of a god. Gokou has Beerus promise if he won, he would not destroy Earth, so Beerus accepts but states that he is the strongest in the universe. Gokou attacks Beerus first, but he blocked his attack. Gokou expresses his amazement while being a god, and Beerus is impressed by it as well as he punched Gokou, which sent him flying. Gokou flew into Western Capital and Beerus follows and they both fought in the city. As they fought, Beerus knocks Gokou into a rocky terrain. Beerus notices that Gokou is getting ahold of his god powers but was not as strong as him. However, Goku says he is just getting started. Beerus and Gokou continue to fight and went into space. On the Kaioshin World, Roh-Kaiohshin is watching their battle and notices their shockwaves are reaching the realm. Kibito Kaiohshin arrives with the Nameccian Dragon Balls, but Roh-Kaiohshin reveals that Champa is not after those balls. In Earth's stratosphere, Gokou and Beerus continue their battle. Beerus acknowledges Goku's efforts, but he decides to end the match because Gokou's power is decreasing. Gokou is disappointed because he obtained the power of Super Saiyan God, but he was unable to defeat Beerus. Beerus then creates a Beerus Ball and thanks him for the excitement, and he will deliver on his promise to destroy Earth as he threw it. Gokou is unfazed of this and told Beerus that the power of Super Saiyan God could reach newer heights. He then creates a Kamehameha to retaliate. After the collision, Whis teleports to Earth's stratosphere and realizes it is the conclusion of their battle. Beerus states that he would save the destruction of Earth for later and tells Gokou to get stronger. He also tells him that the universe they are in in is the Seventh Universe, and there are 12 universes in all. He also mentions Whis is his attendant and his teacher, meaning that he was stronger than he is. Gokou chuckles before Beerus and Whis warp away. On the Kaioshin World, Roh-Kaiohshin realizes that Beerus did not destroy Earth and the Shin compliments Gokou's character. Roh-Kaiohshin then questions Shin and Kibito's reasoning for undoing the Potara, and Shin responds that they asked to undo the merge because they collected the Dragon Balls. Roh-Kaiohshin then wishes for the peace of the universe to be there for a while. In space in the universe, members of the Freeza Army found a huge Dragon Ball in space. The commander, Garana, demanded to report the information to headquarters, but Champa destroyed their ship. On the planet Freeza No. 17 Tagoma reports to Sorbet that Garana's recon ship was destroyed by an unknown force. Shisami is shocked that the second strongest was destroyed. Sorbet is agitated that the army lost more soldiers, so they had no more options but to resurrect Freeza with Dragon Balls. Back to Champa, he decides that when he returned, he would bring Beerus a souvenir. Characters in Order of Appearance *Beerus *Son Gokou *Vegeta *Shenron *Videl *Son Gohan *Mr. Satan *Son Goten *Gyuumaoh *Chi-Chi *Trunks *Whis *Klilyn *Yamcha *Bulma *Piccolo *Majin-Boo (Good) *Chaoz *Tenshinhan *Android No. 18 *Dr. Brief *Roh-Kaiohshin *Kibito Kaiohshin *Maaron *Shin *Kibito *Garana *Champa *Vados *Tagoma *Sorbet *Shisami Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Battle of Gods Arc Chapters